Rolans Grief
by BladeOfBlood
Summary: Rolan has not yet gotten over the death of Phantom. As he grieves he gets an unwelcome visit from Alviss and Nanashi. AlvissxNanashi


This is my first attempt at anything remotely yoai-ish so here please review!

Summary: Rolan has not yet gotten over the death of his best friend(I suppose best friend or what ever he was) Phantom. As he grieves he gets an unwelcome visit from Alviss and Nanashi.

Rolan sat near phantom's chair and shed tears of grief. "Phantom!!" screamed Rolan "Phantom!! Don't go Phantom!!" Rolan said he cried endlessly beside his empty chair.

"Rolan it's alright" said Candice standing over Rolan "We'll find away to bring him back I promise"

"Promises mean nothing to me WITHOUT HIM!!" screamed Rolan who turned around, his face gleaming with tears "Nothing makes sense without him! NOTHING IS IMPORTANT WITHOUT HIM!!" Rolan stood up and threw himself on the chair. "Why? Why take him away from me? He was the only person who cared about me, who knew ME!"

"Rolan we must go" Candice pulled on his arm, Rolan stood up and walked grudgingly towards the door still sobbing and turning back every few seconds to make sure Phantom wasn't hiding from him.

"Candice I cannot go on like this it's been 4 months, maybe he is hiding" Rolan said looking over his shoulder again.

"Phantom is not coming back until we find a spell or arm ok? Lets go Library".

"Maybe he is hiding in his hometown or in a forest" Candice and Rolan walked out of Phantom's room and walked towards the main library. Rolan limped on Candice's shoulder crying, then the most unexpected thing happened, before them stood Alviss and Nanashi.

"Hello" said Nanashi said looking at Candice clearly obvious to the fact that Rolan was sobbing on her shoulder.

"What do you want?" Candice said looking at Nanashi. Rolan looked up at Candice and said "I told you already what I want, don't you NEVER listen?" he still had not noticed that Nanashi and Alviss were there. "I want Phantom back and Alviss dead" Then he realised what had happened. He looked at trespassers "Yes?" he said

"Still crying about your boyfriend?" taunted Alviss

"Shut up you soulless EMO!" shouted Rolan. Rolan was so upset anything he didn't like made him angry. Alviss looked at him shocked. "You heard me!! EMO!" Rolan stood up on his own two feet.

"Emo?! Please Rolan" Alviss rolled his eyes "I'm not STILL crying over my dead boyfriend"

"That's because your boyfriend is right next to you" smirked Rolan looking at Nanashi. Rolan laughed and so did Candice. Nanashi blushed and looked away from Candice. This made Rolan happier.

"So what?!" said Nanashi. Rolan looked at him with a looked that resembled getting hit over the head with a mallet.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Rolan "You two are…umm…like…gay?"

"No!" shot Alviss almost immediately after Rolan had finished his sentenced.

"I don't believe it" Candice said in a soft voice "It's like Phantom and Peta all over again"

"What" said Rolan jumping from Candice's side "Your lying!" he shouted "YOUR LYING!!" Rolan shot Candice an angry and disgusted look as if she said a swear "Don't EVER speak of Phantom like that".

Rolan secretly knew Phantom and Peta were gay but Phantom swore Rolan not to tell anyone. Rolan saw out of the corner of his eye Alviss pulling Nanashi back talking in whispers, then saw them running. Rolan turned his back on Candice and started running after them "What do you want?" he shouted. They turned a sharp corner, Nanashi tripped over Alviss as the turned and slid into a brick wall. Alviss fell to the floor with a crash. Rolan ran up to them and looked at their wounds, he didn't pat attention to Alviss but looked at Nanashi wounds.

Alviss stood up and limped towards Nanashi. "Nanashi" Alviss said slightly annoyed. "I was hoping you wouldn't get hurt" a guilty grin crossed his face.

"Shut up" whispered Nanashi said.

"Nanashi don't worry, everything is fine" Alviss said as he sat near Nanashi. Alviss placed Nanashi's head on his legs and stroked his hair. Alviss took off his jacket and wrapped it around Nanashi's leg, it had torn open and revealed his muscles and flesh. Rolan looked at the both he stood up and backed away about 2 steps then said "So…you guys are…" Rolan couldn't manage to say it "gay?" he said in a whisper. Alviss and Nanashi looked at him nervously, shifting each other worried glances of destroyed hope.

"Well we couldn't hide it forever Alviss" said Nanashi "I don't think it's a problem".

"I reckon we did a good job hiding it for 4 months" Alviss said then brushed the hair away from Nanashi face and took off his bandana "I don't know why you where, you have such nice eyes" Alviss said. Alviss leaned over and kissed Nanashi on the lips tenderly, they kissed for what seemed hours. Then when they broke apart Alviss stood up slowly and placed Nanashi's head softly on the ground, he stood up to face Rolan. Rolan looked shocked, scared and was about to laugh when Alviss said "Don't be upset just because your boyfriend never kissed you" he snickered. Rolan slapped Alviss across the face and Alviss went to punch him when Candice caught up with them looking confused. "Umm… did I just see Alviss kiss Nanashi?"

"No" all the boys shouted at once. "But I bet you saw Phantom and Peta kiss!" shouted Rolan. "DIDN'T YOU?" Rolan had been angry before but not like this.

"Rolan" Candice said "It's not what you think, lets go library and talk about this."

"About what?! You bad mouthing Phantom I think NOT!" Rolan fell to the ground with a thud and sobbed. "Rolan please" Alviss said "Grow up it was kinda obvious that they were you know gay". Rolan kicked Alviss in the knee

"How would you know Emo?"

"Phantom had a long relationship with Peta, they did everything together, it was bound to happen"

"Shut up!" screamed Rolan he stood up, held out his hand and said "Weapon arm; Dagger Whip". Rolan ring on his left hand flashed a blinding white light as it transformed from a ring to a long dagger. The dagger had spikes around the join of the handle to the start of the blade. Rolan advanced on Alviss. Alviss backed away fast looking at Nanashi then turning and running into a sprint. Rolan activated his winged arm. This arm sat on his shoulder it was part of his jacket really, he wore this jacket all day, every day. This arm also glowed pure white light, wings grew from his back. Rolan leap from the ground into the air and flew towards Alviss.

Alviss stopped in his tracks and said "You'll have to try harder Rolan". Rolan stopped and floated in mid-air while he watched Alviss activate his 13 totem poles arm. Alviss touched his chain that hung from his pants. "Weapon arm; 13 Totem Poles" he shouted.

"Quit it both of you" said a voice they both looked at the injured Nanashi. "While you two are fighting I'm in PAIN". Candice kneeled next to Nanashi and lifted him up. Nanashi winced in pain he stood on one foot and leaned against Candice. "Really you are children" Nanashi complained. Rolan got angry.

"It's not my fault your boyfriend is a bustard".

"Oh Rolan get over it, it's been 4 months since phantom died"

"Well it took you a while to get over the zombie tattoo, wait a second you didn't until _**you killed him**_!"

"That's different Rolan, Phantoms dead, While I got cursed into becoming a _living_ corpse. Basically living dead"

"But you felt dead didn't you! You believed no one could understand the pain you felt. No one was there to help you, you were alone in this. You were alone! MY FEELINGS ARE NO DIFFERENT! Pain you want pain fine!" screamed Rolan he screamed it so loud he could have sworn his lungs were about to collapse. Rolan got his dagger and whipped Alviss's chest, Rolan's arm could grow longer at will and was flexible like a whip, when not is used but still active it looked like a dagger. Rolan whipped Alviss around some more but Alviss used his 13 Totem Poles to try and block this attack but failed. Rolan had managed to hit Alviss on the arms and legs and managed to get one across his face. Nanashi screamed for Rolan to stop but Alviss caused Rolan so much pain and Rolan wanted revenge. Candice placed Nanashi on the floor, she ran towards Rolan and pushed him to the ground. "There is no need to kill him Rolan, stop please" Candice said. Rolan stood up and brushed her away, she fell to the floor. Alviss sat on the floor next to Nanashi nursing both their wounds. Rolan stood over them he looked at Nanashi who laid there bleeding slightly, he whipped him across the face twice, that's for killing Peta and making Phantom hurt. Rolan returned the dagger to it's original form his ring and walked away. He stopped, turned around again and looked at Alviss "What did you want?"

"I wanted see how you were Rolan, that isn't a crime I hope" Alviss smiled. Rolan walked towards Candice and helped her up "We better go library Peta and Phantom are counting on us reuniting them". Rolan smiled and looked at Alviss and Nanashi "I'm sure they would want us to. And that's a warning Alviss next time you want to see me ring the door bell"


End file.
